Riverside
by TheFailMonster
Summary: Its just another one of those nights, and Toph cant get to sleep. Slight TophxSokka


**Sorry that I haven't written anything in a while.**

**Not my fault, I swear!**

**My dad kind of…uh…blew up my computer…thus, wiping it clean of any previously written fics…**

**Plus we don't have the internet**** anyway, so even if I did have a story I couldn't put it up.**

**ANYWAYS…**

**FIRST FIC IN AGES**

**BE NICE PLEASE**

**READ REVIEW E****NJOY…**

**UH…****YIP**

**xxXxx**

Toph lay awake, listening to everyone else sleep; Katara softly breathing, Sokkas loud and distracting snoring, Aang tossing and turning through his dreams. It depressed her to know that everyone but her was dreaming. But she knew that being sad about it wouldn't help at all. She would still have to get up and follow the daily routine, whether she was happy or sad. The best thing she could do was to at least try to sleep, and hope that she felt better in the morning. With a sigh, she rolled over and closed her eyes, trying to will herself into sleep.

It wasn't working.

Sighing again, she sat up. _Maybe it's the heat?_ Without a second thought she threw back her sleeping bag and wriggled her legs at the new-found freedom. It was a lot cooler without the blanket, but Toph felt that wasn't enough and she still wouldn't be able to sleep. And she couldn't think of any other thing that could help her. After almost screaming out of sheer frustration, she got up and walked to the river near the camp. Sitting in the river-side grasses, she dangled her feet into the cool water. The current pulled at her feet gently, and Toph just leaned back and listened to the night music. It was a lot more soothing than Sokka snoring like his life depended on it.

After a while her eyelids began to droop, and she lay back among the grass. Within moments she was fast asleep.

"I don't want to ride the turtleduck!"

Sokka sat up suddenly, gasping and covered in sweat. Slowly he lay down again whispering "…was just a dream. Nothing to worry about, it was just a dream…" When he rolled onto his side to return to sleep, he looked across the camp and saw that Tophs sleeping bag was empty. _She has probably just gone to the toilet somewhere. Yeah, that's where she is._ He rolled onto his other side and tried to sleep. He was almost completely asleep when he heard a loud splash. Quickly, he sat back up and looked toward the river. Then he heard a shout. He jumped out of his sleeping bag and raced to the water.

The current had pulled Toph in, dragging her in as it got stronger.

Toph was thrashing about, trying to keep her head above the water. With each movement of her arms, her head would slip under and she would remerge gasping and coughing.

"Toph!"

She turned her head toward the voice. She heard Sokka dive in, but couldn't figure out where he was. Not until she felt his arms around her, lifting her up and above the water as much as he could. She clung to his body, not wanting to slip under the surface again. Few tears escaped her. Sokka whispered to her as she swam back to the edge.

"It's okay. You're safe now. I've got you. I won't let you go. I promise."

He lifted her onto the bank before climbing up. Sitting next to her shaking form, he put his arm around her. He had never seen her so terrified before, and he wiped a tear from her cheek. Carefully he wrapped his other arm around her, creating a protective cocoon for her. She leaned against him, gripping his shirt, and cried.

After a few minutes, she had cried herself to sleep. She snuggled against Sokka, even though he was soaked, and mumbled her thanks. Sokka rested his chin on the top of her head. He looked out at the calm waters and then back at Toph, sleeping in his arms. Without thought, he kissed the top of her head. She shifted under his touch.

In a whisper he said, "Don't worry Toph. I won't let you go. I promise."

**xxXxx**

**And **_**viola**_**! **

**That was my mildly sappy romance.**

**It didn't actually turn out how I thought it would…**

**I had a whole different direction going in my head about when Sokka would pull Toph out of the water…**

***cough cough***

**Hope you liked it**** anyways.**

**Let my know if you think I should put another chapter on or something…**

**READ MY OTHER STORIES!**

**And have a nice day. **


End file.
